Push
by Leiaaa
Summary: Leah is mad at the man who broke her heart. She wants to show him how it feels to be pushed around, emotionally-speaking. Pre-new moon one-shot about Sam and Leah.


**A/N: This is one of my first attempts at writing a Sam/Leah scene. I wrote it a while back and found it today while searching through my documents. I forgot how I always imagined things were between them before Leah phased for the first time. In this one-shot, I had Leah spending time with a guy named jeff - the nameless guy mentioned in New Moon, from the Makah rez that was selling drugs to kids on La Push (obviously I gave him a name so my story could work). Anyway, at the time I wrote this, I figured Sam would have broken up with Leah after he showed up from his two week disappearance because he was afraid he would hurt her.**

**This one-shot was partially inspired by Matchbox twenty's 'Push' and Adele Erichson's 'Not Drunk Enough' (awesome songs with awesome lyrics).  
**

**Also, I own nothing**.

* * *

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Sam sounded angry as he called out to me in the darkness. I turned in time to see him approach the campfire that was surrounded by all my new friends.

I giggled innocently, "I'm having fun." I took a seat on Jeff's lap, "What are you doing here?."

Sam ignored my question, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why not." I turned my attention to Jeff and cooed, "I'll be right back, baby." then I kissed him long and hard. When our lips finally separated, I got up and walked toward Sam. The expression on his face was pretty priceless - he looked sort of shocked, hurt and sickened all at the same time. That's when I knew I had him exactly where I wanted. I was good at the whole psychological warfare thing after all.

I followed Sam up the trail that led away from the beach. He kept walking until I spoke, "I thought you needed to talk to me." It was then that he swiveled around and faced me. Because I had been following close behind him, I stumbled right into his rock hard chest.

"You're drunk" he said almost in disbelief.

"I'm not drunk." I slurred, "Aw, who am I kidding, I'm totally plastered!" I snickered and pulled an unopened can of beer out of my hoodie pocket. I opened it and took a swig as Sam watched. I took pleasure in the horrified look that spread across his face.

"You want some? I've got another one" I offered as I gestured at my other pocket that also had a beer can size bulge. Sam didn't accept, he just looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were such a boy scout – _so lame_. So what do you want?" I demanded.

"I'm here to take you home"

"Yeah, right, good one Sam" I mumbled at him and took a long swig of my beer.

"You shouldn't be here".

"Since when, is it any of your business where I spend my time?" I demanded.

"Since you started making stupid decisions, Leah"

"What I do is none of your damn business, _SAM_. It stopped being your business when _you_ dumped me."

"Jeff and his friends are scumbags. You know that."

"I don't know that and neither do you."

"Really!? He questioned me, obviously angry that I suddenly had selective memory. He knew that I was fully aware of Jeff's reputation; that he sold drugs.

"Yeah, really" I lied.

"Who do you think is selling drugs on the reservation?"

"Could be anybody" The lie spewed out of my mouth easily.

"Stop being so stupid, Leah"

"Yeah, _I'm_ stupid. _You're_ the moron that got 'lost' in the woods for two whole weeks. Speaking of, where were _you_ Sam? What were _you_ doing Sam?"

Sam laughed bitterly. "I love how you change subjects when you don't have any ground to stand on"

"Oh, Shut up Sam. Get out of here; I don't need you to rescue me from the 'bad guys.' I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing." I turned around and started to walk away from him. I didn't get far before he grabbed me. Sam slung me over his shoulder, fireman style and he started carrying me away. His maneuver knocked the beer can out of my hand.

"Put me down you gi-normous freak!" I sneered.

Sam laughed, "Oh Leah, don't say that. You're hurting my feelings"

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled.

"Yell all you want. I'm not putting you down until I get you home."

I struggled to get free but to no avail. Sam was always stronger then me, and now he had a vice grip on me. I began hurling a string of curse words and insults at him.

"Oh, Leah, you've developed a potty mouth. I always figured you'd be the 'loud, obnoxious' drunk, but I never figured you'd pick up swearing."

I grabbed the beer can in my pocket, popped it open and poured it down the back of Sam's pants. "Hey Sam, it looks like you peed your pants" I giggled hysterically.

"Ugh, Leah. Thanks! Now I reek just like you"

"Yeah, anytime. Anyway, it seems like you need to change your underoos so why don't you just put me down so you can run along home and take care of that."

"No. I'm taking you home."

"You think that taking me home in this condition is the wisest thing? My Dad's heart couldn't take the shock"

"You should have thought about that before you got drunk." But I could tell that his resolve was faultering, "Fine, I'm taking you to Emily's then"

My stomach lurched. Of course he would do such a thing, "Seriously, don't take me there! Just put me down, NOW!"

"I'm ignoring you now"

I started to burn with anger and I started in on the insults again. "You really suck, you know that"

"Not listening"

"You're a jackass!

Silence.

"I hate you!" I screeched, furiously. When that didn't produce results, I continued, "I really _HATE_ you!!"

More silence.

I needed to get a reaction from him. My blood was boiling and he wasn't even losing his cool. I started grasping at straws. I searched for every dangerous weapon available in my arsenal - as it turned out I'd been saving up for just such an occasion. I found every ugly, evil thought I had, so I could hurl them at him. I wanted to hurt Sam, to make him hurt just like I'd been hurting. I wanted to rip his heart out and I was pretty sure I knew exactly what would do it.

"I wish you hadn't come back from wherever the hell you were."

Nothing.

"I wish you had died."

"Ha, you and I both."

I celebrated the fact that he finally reacted, although, I hadn't expected him to agree with me. I figured he was just trying to mess with my head so I kept needling away at him.

"I wish you had died because it would have been better then having you come back, break up with me and then shack up with my COUSIN!"

"Seriously Leah, grow up"

"You really are a scumbag, you know that right? Emily's no better then you are. Traitors, both of you"

"You know what, Leah, you can say what you want because it doesn't matter - You're just a sad drunk."

"Aw, Sam, you really know how to flatter a girl. Where did you learn all your 'mad skillz' with the ladies? It seems to me that you've inherited more then just looks from your father."

"Shut the hell up, Leah"

"You know how to love 'em and leave 'em."

"SHUT UP!!"

I could tell I was almost there; Sam was teetering on the edge all I needed to do is throw a few more low blows and he'd totally lose it.

"Cheater." I whispered maliciously.

He stopped in his tracks, started trembling and breathing deeply. It took him a few minutes to calm down. I was sort of terrified since I'd never seen him react like that. Once his trembling subsided, I dared to continue my attack. "So what was that? You have a hard time controlling your temper, too? Wow. Like father like son. You're not going to knock me around are you?"

"That's it! I'm leaving you here!" Sam placed me on the ground roughly.

I backed away from him, yelling "Great! That's exactly what I want!"

"Have fun being a loser!" Sam said viciously.

"Yeah, I will. I hope you can keep control of that temper. It would be sad if you accidentally hurt your precious Emily, especially since she's already scarred for life. I heard about her unfortunate bear attack."

"You've become a complete psychopath, you know that Leah"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, did you just call me a psychopath?" I stalked back in his direction, angry as hell. "You know what Sam, you're a jackass and a liar! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here tonight. I wouldn't be _HERE_!" I gestured all around me and at my empty beer can before throwing it at his face, willing him to understand what he'd driven me to. "Do you get what I am saying? I really do hate you! It's bad enough that you just dumped me out of the blue but then you start scamming on Emily when she came to visit me. Why did you have to pick her?" My voice cracked, but I continued "Why her!? She was like a sister to me! My best friend! How could you!? You _are _a piece of garbage, just like your Dad!" With that I spat in his face and stormed away. But not before my eyes betrayed me. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Leah, wait." The anger in his voice had faded somewhat so I stole a glance back in his direction and I saw that he had a pained expression on his face.

"Wait for what? There is nothing more to say. We're done here."

"Just wait, please, don't go back there"

"It's my life. I'll do what I want." I called over my shoulder while I walked down the trail.

When I got a decent distance away from where I left Sam, I stepped off the trail, sat down and started sobbing. I just lost complete control of myself and I was frightened. I couldn't believe I said all those hideous things. I didn't hate Sam. The sad truth was, I still loved him. Not only did I love him, I was still 'in love' with him and it was killing me. I didn't want to be on the beach with Jeff and his friends. I suddenly just wanted to go home so I could drink by myself. Obviously, I wasn't drunk enough. I wanted to get so drunk, I'd forget about Sam.


End file.
